Solo Saga: Quinn's Decision
by VibeQuake
Summary: My name is Quinn the Platypus and I am the middle child of OWCA's top agent. My parents want me to fight evil like them but I like my simple, peaceful life. But when evil personally affects my life, I have to make a decision: should I do what I vowed I would never do, or should I risk attack on my loved ones? (some things may not make sense if read as standalone) PerryXOC
1. My Life

**This story takes place one month after the events of Hermes's Struggle.**

…

 **Quinn's POV**

My first job of the day: a newspaper delivery.

I go around on a small bicycle and push newspapers through people's letterboxes. Oh, just for the record, it's only in Bodicote, the village that the animals live in. I was going to say "the village that the OWCA agents live in" but that's not quite right. Lots of non-OWCA animals live here, including me.

Shocking, right? My whole family is in OWCA: Perry and Priya, my parents (whom I don't call Mom and Dad anymore. For some reason, I just don't call them that anymore); my siblings, Teddy, Hazel, and Hermes; their partners, Piper, Parker, and Anke respectively; and even my nieces and nephews (Paige, Lokie, Athena, Cody, Austin, Felise, and Hughie) are in training to become OWCA agents.

But I don't want to join OWCA. I'm eight years old and I have four jobs. And that's the way I like it. I have great friends and a great life. I don't want to fight evil, despite my parents' hints and protests.

My first job is the newspaper delivery, officially 7am-9am every day except Sunday, but I almost always finish at about 8:30am.

Then there's a shift at the village shop every weekday, 12-4.

Finally, waitressing at Casa Blanca, which, oddly enough, does not have anything to do with Morocco. That shift is also every weekday, 7-11.

Oh, I have an extra job as well. I paint things. Not houses, but anything else. Small sheds, fences, that kind of things. If they ask for a pattern, I will do my best to deliver. I'm very artistic, and this is arguably my favourite job. I get to chat to people while I work, and I get to do something I love.

As I finish my newspaper delivery, I look at my watch and see that I have about three hours before my shift at Bodicote's village shop begins. I head over to Casa Blanca for an early lunch. I never eat breakfast because my shift at the village shop is literally right over lunchtime so I always have an early lunch.

I sit down at a table for six and order fries. While I wait, I text my friends. Luckily, they all reply within a few minutes.

Five minutes later, my friends are all sitting at my table. The six of us are the outcasts: the only ones of this new generation who didn't want to join OWCA: Emmy the Echidna, Clive the Dalmatian, Knox the Cat, Ford the Cat, and Sarah the Black Panther.

Emmy is the daughter of Madeline the Echidna and Danny the Dog's son, Max. I don't really know Max but it's obvious if you've met Madeline that Emmy is 100% the same as Madeline, though she isn't quite as careless or mean. She's practically a mini-Madeline, personality-wise. Looks-wise, she's a light brown echidna.

Clive is a light pink Dalmatian with black spots, which you may think would look funny, but he looks quite normal. He's the son of Pinky the Chihuahua and Victoria the Dalmatian, who are no longer together. He's spent his whole life being shunted from one parent to the other. Personality-wise, I'd say he's more like Pinky than Victoria, though he does have a diva side that comes out occasionally.

Knox and Ford are two of Cassie the Cat and Ravi the Rabbit's kids. Cassie gave birth to a litter of five, and the other three (I can't remember their names) joined OWCA, but Knox and Ford didn't want to. Knox is a white cat with black stripes and Ford is a black cat with white stripes. Knox is more like his father, whereas Ford is more like his mother. Knox also happens to be my boyfriend.

Finally, Sarah is Eden the Black Panther's sister. Her triplet brothers, Cole and Owen, joined OWCA last year, but Sarah didn't. She has completely black fur, and is dramatic and sassy. However, she is also very fierce if anybody teases or makes fun of her or someone she cares about.

"So did you guys want to talk about anything?" asks Sarah.

"I wanted to ask if your parents are pestering you to join OWCA," I say.

"Mom doesn't care about me very much anymore," grins Clive. "Dad raised the subject once but I told him I just didn't want to join OWCA and he hasn't raised it since."

"My parents are focusing on Eden, Zara, Cole, and Owen at the moment," Sarah contributes. "So I've been mainly left alone."

"Same, really," says Knox with a glance at Ford. "Our parents are focusing on our siblings' training, so we've also been left alone."

"What about you, Quinn?" asks Sarah.

"My parents won't shut up on the subject," I sigh. "Every time I come home, they talk about the mission Hazel went on or the training that Paige is doing. I just wish they'd leave me to my life. I like it like this. I have three jobs, I have you guys. I can focus on my hobbies more. It's quiet and simple, with no complicated missions or training. That's all I want."

"Hear hear," says Ford, raising his drink.

Sarah nudges him so hard that he falls off his chair with a yelp. Knox and Clive begin giggling loudly. I stare into my drink, wishing I could join in. But I know that when I get home tonight, my parents are going to try everything they can to get me to join OWCA.

But I won't, I vow to myself. I will never join any organisation that fights for a living. I don't want that life.

…

 **Just so you guys know, Quinn is 8 years old.**


	2. The Second Job

**Now we'll get to see some of that "Perry and Priya wanting their daughter to join OWCA" in action!**

…

 **Quinn's POV**

I don't even make it to the end of the day without seeing my parents.

My shift at the corner shop is nearly at its end, and I'm stacking shelves when I see them come in. Priya's wearing the sapphire necklace that Hazel bought her on that mission she went on several years ago. I ignore both of them as best I can but Perry comes right up to me and says, "Hi Quinn."

"I'm at work," I snap.

 **Perry's POV**

Hearing my youngest daughter snap at me like that hurts, but I put those feelings away and say as calmly as I can, "I can see that. Do you have any time to talk?"

Quinn opens a box full of washing up liquid bottles and begins putting them on the shelves. She doesn't reply.

"Commander Carl says it's not too late to begin training. Jolyon and Xanthe did when they were ten, and Sora did when she was twelve."

"I'll bear that in mind." Quinn looks and sounds rather annoyed.

Priya hesitantly asks, "Are you going to consider it?"

Quinn looks at us with a bitter smile on her face. "No, not really."

"Why?" Priya asks. "Why don't you want to join OWCA?"

"Priya, I've said this a hundred times: I'm happy with my normal life!"

I'm not sure how I feel about Quinn calling us by our first names instead of "Mom" and "Dad". "You've got four jobs," I remind my daughter. "Do you really want to be working so hard for the rest of your life?"

"YES!" Quinn raises her voice to just below a shout. "I may have four jobs but I'm not working for every minute of every day, and I have both amazing friends and a boyfriend, plus my own apartment. If I join OWCA, I'll constantly have to go on missions and be in an office 24/7. That's _not_ me, Perry. And joining OWCA means making enemies, and I'm not ready for that. I like my quiet, peaceful, and simple life."

 **Quinn's POV**

I turn to my parents and savagely add, "Now I'd like to ask _you_ a question. Every day for the last two years, you've been trying to convince me to join your organisation and every day I've said no. When are you going to quit it and leave me alone?"

"When we stop caring about you!" Perry snaps. "We want what's best for you, and we both really believe that that is OWCA."

"Argh!" I glare at my parents. "Get the hint, please! I don't want to join OWCA and I never will!"

Priya looks saddened. Perry just says, "I'm not giving up on you."

I angrily throw the empty box back in my trolley and push it aggressively towards the stockroom, leaving my parents behind.

I hate them sometimes! The way Perry said "I'm not giving up on you", as if I'm in a horrible life where I'm working like a slave all day every day with no friends and no money and no luxuries. I have all those things! I live in an apartment that's exactly two floors down from my boyfriend's, who I love a lot, I have lots of free time to myself, I still get to do the thing I love, I get a lot of money from my four jobs, and I have four awesome friends! Not including my boyfriend.

Speaking of my boyfriend…

When I go back into the shop with a new trolley full of things I need to put out on the shelves, I see Knox waiting for me. I automatically smile as I see his face. He's pretending to be looking at the sweets but he's sneaking glances at me.

As it happens, I have a box of chocolate bars to put out, so I start stacking those on the shelf and give Knox a sideways smile.

"Ready for our date?" he asks.

"I'm working tonight, Knox."

"I know. But there's a three hour period between your jobs so I've rented a movie and we're going to go back to my apartment and watch it."

"Aww, Knox…"

"It's your favourite," adds Knox, pulling the DVD out of the bag over his elbow. " _Mission Marvel._ That's why I'm here. What flavour popcorn do you like?"

I'm still beaming like an idiot when I answer: "Butter or salt. Not sweet."

Knox picks out the largest bag of salt popcorn that we stock. "And sweets?"

"I like jelly beans."

The jelly beans followed the popcorn off the shelf. "And drinks?"

"You can choose whatever drink _you_ like," I giggle.

"Nah. You already support all six of us with the bucketload of money you earn from these jobs so I think you deserve to pick the drinks. Plus, you're cute, and that on its own deserves to pick the drinks."

I blush, something I quickly hide when I realise. "Just pick something healthy yet tasty."

"Vimto still?" suggests Knox, examining the rather limited selection of large drink bottles we have.

"Isn't that basically Ribena?" I chuckle, moving onto the next box of sweets to put out.

Knox takes out a bottle from the refrigerator and squints at the back of the label. "I guess it is. That'll do, then."

"I'm sure anything will do."

As Knox goes past me on the way to the checkout, he kisses me on the cheek, causing me to smile. "I'll wait outside."

"My shift doesn't end for another half an hour," I protest.

"I repeat: I'll wait outside."

"Okay, see you."

Just then, an announcement comes for me to go to the till. I realise that a large queue has formed. I quickly rush to behind the till and realise that Knox is the next in line.

"Art thou following me?" Knox asks dramatically as he dumps the stuff in front of me.

I grin. "I just work here, buddy," I say, making both of us laugh.

After I've finished my shift, Knox is waiting outside, like he promised. We link arms and walk off down the street, neither of us aware that this was the beginning of the end.

…

 **DUN DUN DUUUUN!**


	3. Things Go Wrong In Just A Second

**WARNING: death appears in this chapter.**

…

 **Knox's POV**

" _I'm not trying to take the blame, but I feel it just the same,_ " Quinn sings after the movie has finished. " _That we could be, yes we should be, in the game."_

She goes into the bridge, virtually belting it out: " _Our spirit's feeling daunted, I'm not sure I'm all that wanted, though I'm acting nonchalant here, I'm starting to doubt myself."_

We're lying on my couch in my apartment. Quinn is leaning against me, and I have my arm around her.

"If you could have any superpower, what would it be?" I ask my girlfriend.

"Hmm…" As Quinn thinks for a moment, she throws a piece of popcorn towards her beak and catches it like it's nothing. Frowning, I try and copy the move but I fail miserably and the piece of popcorn assaults my forehead. "Probably the ability to move things with my mind, like my little brother can do."

"Hermes?" I've never actually met Quinn's only younger sibling. I believe I may have met Teddy and Hazel before, but never Hermes. Closest I came was when we were having a picnic on the field behind OWCA and Teddy found Hermes unconscious.

"Yeah, Hermes." Quinn checks her watch. "Oh, look at the time. I have to be at Casa Blanca in half an hour."

She gets up, rather reluctantly, and begins gathering her stuff. I get up too and switch the lights back on. "You want to sleep here tonight?" I ask.

"It's your turn to sleep at my place, remember?" Quinn slings her back over her shoulder. "Whoever doesn't host the date hosts the partner."

"Oh yeah."

 **Quinn's POV**

When I get to Casa Blanca, I quickly head into the staff room and put on my waitressing outfit. It looks quite quiet today, so that's a bonus.

My boss, Alex the Armadillo, is waiting for me, leaning on the door. "Quinn, I swear you're getting later every day."

I glance up at the clock in the staff room. "I still have five minutes before my shift starts," I point out.

"You used to get here at half past six," Alex says gruffly. His face breaks into a reluctant smile and he ruffles my hair. "Go get 'em, Quinn. Since it's so quiet, you might even be able to get off early and go home to your mate."

"Knox is my boyfriend," I correct him.

He gives me a look. "Sure."

"He's not my mate!" I protest.

"Denial," sings Alex smugly.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes. "Is there any entertainment needed today?"

"A couple are coming in at half nine, and they requested a song."

"Which song?"

Alex takes out a piece of paper and puts on a pair of reading glasses. "Uh…gosh, this is Zoe's handwriting, and I can never read it. Um… _Aerial Area Rug."_

"Oh, I like that one. That's good." I smile as I remember something Perry told me. "My mother and father did karaoke together when they were at a retreat once, and that was the first song they sang together."

"That's nice," says Alex absent-mindedly.

I smile as I look over at the old armadillo. He's not old as in elderly, but if he were human, he would be middle-aged. He's been like a father to me for two years, since I started my job at Casa Blanca. He's always given me advice and mentoring, like Perry would have given me had I joined OWCA…

I put all thoughts of OWCA out of my head.

Like I predicted, the shift is quiet. Not many people are in today, and Zoe the Rabbit handles most of the orders anyway. All I have to do is take the orders to the tables.

Like Alex said, an older cat couple come in and request entertainment. The stage is all set up, and I've changed into my entertainment dress, which is a short white dress with flowers on it. It used to belong to Sarah's older sister Eden but the latter handed it down to the former when Eden outgrew it, and Sarah gave it to me as a present because I've always liked it.

I step out onto the stage and begin to sing:

 _You can't see much of the skyline_

 _It looks like more of a grid_

 _It's a viable variation of view_

 _But it's something I'm sure we'll be glad that we did._

Just as I'm about to go into the bridge, something crashes through the large windows at the front of the building. People scatter and scream and race out of the door as a large robot lands on the floor, crushing several tables. I stay frozen where I am on the stage. I see Alex gently but urgently push Zoe into the staff room where she'll be safe.

Inside the robot, covered by what used to be a glass dome, is a man in a white lab coat. He doesn't look like Rodney, so I assume correctly that this is Rodrigo, one of Perry's top three enemies. He turns the robot over and catches sight of me.

"YOU!" he snarls, pointing at me. "You're that platypus agent's daughter!"

I stare at him in horror.

"He's the one who sabotaged all my plans! Now I'll take my revenge!"

The robot's arm lifts up and fires, though its aim is off. It misses me by a long way but hits the ceiling above me, sending a large piece falling towards me. My feet are rooted to the floor but even if they weren't, I doubt I would have been able to get out of the way in time. I squeeze my eyes shut and brace myself.

Suddenly, I feel someone push me out the way. I tumble down the three stairs at the side of the stage and roll a little way across the floor, mostly unharmed. I flinch when the large piece of stone hits the ground.

Or rather…hits someone.

The yell of pain sounds extremely unfamiliar yet familiar enough for me to realise who saved me.

"No!" screams Zoe from the staff room door.

I race back onto what's left of the stage and try my hardest to lift the piece of stone off my saviour. Zoe helps me, and together we manage to push it away from him.

Zoe quickly goes to call an ambulance while I stay next to the still body of my mentor. "C-come on…" I whisper, tears glistening in my eyes. "Come on, Alex. Wake up. Please. Please! You have to be okay. You-you can't leave us!"

There are no signs of external injury on Alex's body, apart from a massively long crack along his shell. I trace it with my finger, trying to pretend it's not as bad as it is. "A-Alex, please…be okay…you have to be okay!"

Alex's eyes open halfway and he coughs violently. "Winn," is all he manages to choke out.

"Don't speak," I say hurriedly, trying to see through my blurry vision. "Zoe's calling an ambulance, you're going to be fine. Just hold on. For me, okay? Keep your eyes on me."

"Where's…robot?"

I look around. I hadn't even noticed that the robot has disappeared. The only evidence that it was there at all is the large pile of shattered glass.

"It's gone," I reassure him. "It's gone now."

He begins to lift his arm but I capture it and return it to his side. "Conserve your energy."

"Not…gonna…make it…" heaves Alex. "The place…is yours…"

"No," I say fiercely.

"It's in…in my will…"

"You don't have to do that; you're going to be okay. Just keep your eyes on me."

Alex almost laughs but it turns into a cough. "Denial," he croaks.

That's when I lose it. Tears flow down my face faster than I can wipe them away. I know that I'm losing him. I'm losing my second father, and it hurts.

I have to tell him before I lose him forever.

"Thank you for saving my life," I whisper, my voice failing me.

Alex feebly smiles. "You're…the daughter…I never had…tell Zoe…she is too…"

Then his eyes close and he stops breathing. "NO!" I scream, my voice going hoarse. "ALEX!"

Zoe hears me and comes running. She sees Alex's very still body and knows immediately. She begins crying too. She kneels beside me and we clutch each other, sobbing our hearts out. Zoe's an orphan, and Alex really was the father she never had.

Alex is gone.

And it's all Rodrigo's fault.

A part of my brain, one that I hate, is repeating the same torturous thought over and over again:

 _This wouldn't have happened if you'd joined OWCA._

…

 **I know we didn't get to see much of Alex but it's still sad, right? Quinn lost her father-figure!**

 **Also: Field Trip reference AND Hazel's Mission reference! *high fives self***


	4. Help

**#cliffhangerresolution**

…

 **Knox's POV**

I quickly push my way through the throng of people, desperate to make sure my girlfriend is okay. My heart is pounding in my chest but it slows down when I spot Quinn sitting at the back of an ambulance with an orange shock blanket around her shoulders. She's staring at nothing.

I hurry over to her and put my hand on her shoulder, bending down beside her. "Oh my gosh, are you okay? What happened?"

"My boss died," Quinn says dully. "A robot attacked and Alex sacrificed himself to save me."

I'm horrified. I've met Alex the Armadillo before and I know that it's going to be a long time before it sinks in that he's dead. I sit down beside Quinn and put my arms around her. She leans into my chest and closes her eyes. I rub her shoulders and arms soothingly.

At that moment, Quinn's worried parents show up. They hurriedly ask her the same questions I asked but this time she doesn't answer them. It takes a moment for all of us to realise that she's asleep. I gently pick her up in a bridal lift with the blanket still wrapped around her. "I'm going to take her home," I tell Perry and Priya. "Could you phone the shop and the post office and tell them that she won't be working for at least the next week?"

Priya nods. "I'll do that."

I carry Quinn all the way back to her apartment. Unfortunately, I don't have the keys, so I take her up to my own apartment, where I tuck her into my bed and leave a glass of water by her bed just in case. Then I go and begin making a meal for myself, as it's now almost ten pm and I haven't had time to eat properly since lunch. Finally, I go to sleep on the couch.

…

I wake up at about nine am. Before I can make breakfast, a scream comes from my bedroom. I hurry into the room and find Quinn sitting up in bed, sweating, breathing heavily, and with a terrified look on her face.

 **Quinn's POV**

It felt so real. I can't believe it wasn't real. This is going to be the start of a period of sleepless, nightmare-filled nights, I can tell. I hate it already.

Knox sits down beside me on the bed as I wipe my sweaty forehead. "A nightmare?"

I nod, unable to trust myself to speak. However, I manage to croak, "It was Alex…"

"You don't need to say any more," Knox says, putting his arms around me. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it."

I give a sniffle. "It wasn't like he was my dad. He was a father-figure in my life, like Perry but more like a mentor and friend than a father. I just can't believe he's really gone."

"Don't try and comprehend it just yet," Knox says. "Just try and get as much sleep as possible if you're tired."

"That's the thing…" I look up at my boyfriend. "I'm physically tired but I've never wanted to sleep less in my life. I'm scared of the nightmares."

"Well, you can't evade sleep forever, but how about for now we just hang out together? Do you feel up to eating something?"

"Can we go for a walk?" I ask timidly.

Knox nods. "Sure. You need any time to get ready?"

"I want to wear a dress."

Knox nods again and leaves the room. I follow him out and go up to my own apartment, remembering the keys in my fur pocket. I carefully avoid Sarah's old dress; it reminds me too much of last night. Instead I go for a special dress Piper gave me for my birthday two years ago. It's a light, floaty, knee-length, pale yellow dress with no sleeves. I really love it because it reminds me of family. I put that on and brush my fur with the jewelled hairbrush Hazel got me when she went on that mission. I still love it; it's a jade black colour with a lovely pearl set into the back of it so that it's slightly raised out. The brush itself is perfect for platypus fur.

When I'm ready, I leave my apartment and immediately see Knox, who's waiting for me, with a backpack on his back. "Ready?"

I nod and wipe my red eyes with the back of my hand as Knox takes my other hand. We leave the apartment building and take a walk in the sunshine. It's fairly warm but there's a lovely cool breeze out which makes me feel a little chilly but not enough for it to bother me. We walk along the street in Bodicote, soaking up nature. Having almost died the night before, I'm a little more appreciative.

I stop as I see something. A tree with perfect symmetrical branches and leaves. The leaves are golden and red, and with the sun behind it, it looks absolutely breathtaking. I stare at it in wonder, wishing I'd brought my sketchpad.

A moment later, Knox takes off his backpack and takes out a sketchpad with my name on it and hands it to me, along with my pencil case full of pencils and colouring pencils. I stare at him. "How did you…?"

"You left them at my place two days ago," Knox replies. "I was just packing up this morning when I saw them and decided to bring them for you in case you saw something like this."

My face breaks out into a beam. "You're the best boyfriend ever."

I sit down opposite the perfect tree and draw for hours. Knox stays beside me the entire time, talking about something random. He knows I have to focus so he knows I'm not really listening but I'm grateful for the company. I really am. It wouldn't be nearly as much tranquil if I was out here drawing on my own.

After about five hours, I show him the picture. I'm extremely proud of it; I've managed to perfectly capture the symmetry and the colours of the tree, with a light effect from behind the tree looking like the sun.

"I want to frame this on my wall," Knox says. "Can I photocopy it?"

"Sure," I say, handing the sketchpad back to him. "Thanks for bringing it."

"No problem," Knox smiles, tucking the sketchpad back into his backpack. "Now, let's go visit your parents and let them know you're okay."

"To OWCA we go, then."

…

 **I love writing about arty Quinn :)**


	5. Advanced Training

**Get ready for some Hermes and Anke in this chapter :D**

…

 **Quinn's POV**

When we get to OWCA's reception, I spot my brother and his girlfriend waiting for someone. They see us as we come further in.

"Quinn!" Hermes calls, rushing over and giving me a hug. "I heard about what happened from Mom and Dad, are you okay?"

"Mostly."

Anke comes over and greets us too. "Teddy and Hazel are upstairs in their offices, I think," she says. "Your parents are out on a mission, though."

Hermes then suddenly bursts out, "Why didn't you join OWCA?"

Anke glares at Hermes. "You can't just ask her that!"

"It's okay," I say, even though I really don't want to have to explain it again. I've been explaining it so often to Perry and Priya and Pearl and Teddy and Hazel and it gets so tiring after a while. But at least this time I'm not repeating myself; Hermes and Anke don't actually know why I didn't join OWCA. "I've always favoured a more peaceful life where I have just a few jobs and lots of time for my art. I don't have any enemies and I don't have to rush off at a moment's notice to go on a mission from which I might never return, so I'm happy with my life."

"That was a rather negative view of OWCA, there," comments Anke.

"So you've never considered becoming an OWCA agent?" Hermes asks.

I shrug and shake my head. "Not really."

"Oh, okay." Hermes smiles. "Hey, we were about to have a training session with the other Bionics. Wanna watch?"

"That might be cool," Knox says with a glance at me. "You want to see them using their powers?"

"Okay."

 **Hermes's POV**

When we get to the gym, I see Adrian, Lateysha, and Noah are already there, along with Lydia and Laurence, who are holding hands. Berry is also there, standing next to Adrian. "Where's everyone else?" I ask.

"The others were sent on a special mission to one of the facilities," Lateysha replies. I see her eyes flicker to Quinn and Knox, who are holding hands and standing behind me.

"Knox!" calls Berry. She runs up to her brother and hugs him.

"How come you're here, Berry?" Knox asks.

"I'm here with Adrian," Berry replies, blushing.

Knox raises an eyebrow but says nothing.

"Okay, time for training." I clap my hands. "Lateysha will spar with Laurence, Noah with Lydia, and me with Anke. Okay?"

Everyone nods and splits off into pairs.

 **Quinn's POV**

I watch as Hermes and Anke get into positions. I know Knox is curious to see my younger brother's powers, as I am I to see Anke's.

Hermes picks up a crate lying by the store room door and throws it at Anke, who creates a forcefield of pink energy, which the crate bounces off. Hermes then stretches out his arm with his palm towards Anke. A second later, almost fifty shot putt balls come flying out of the gym's store room and fly towards Anke, who creates individual forcefields to deal with them. She doesn't hold up one forcefield and let the heavy balls bounce of them, like she did with the crate. She actually creates small, individual forcefields that each individual ball bounces off. I'm mesmerised by the speed in which she deflects the heavy balls.

When they're all done, Hermes flings the crate into the air again, which comes down over Anke's head. As I watch, an image of a heavy stone falling on my head flashes before my eyes. I feel immediately terrified and my heart rate increases. I don't get to see what Anke does because my vision goes dark and I can feel myself collapsing. As I hit the floor, I see Hermes and Anke running towards me, and then I pass out.

…

When I wake, I open my eyes blearily and see the fuzzy forms of my boyfriend and my younger brother.

"Is she okay?" Knox's voice asks, sounding fuzzy to my ears.

"She just fainted, I'm sure she'll be fine," comes Hermes's voice. "Look, she's already woken up."

I groan as Hermes and Knox help me into a sitting position. "How long was I out?" I croak.

"A minute or so," Hermes replies. "You gave us all a really big fright, though."

Knox helps me stand up. I lean against him and cough a couple of times. "How are you feeling?" he asks.

I look over at Anke and immediately the feeling of terror comes back to me with the memory of watching her and reliving my own traumatic experience. Now all I can see is the stone falling on my head. I instinctively duck but there's nothing there. My stomach is churning with fear but my brain knows I'm safe. Despite this, I can't convince myself that I really am safe. I feel sick.

"I need to go-," I manage, before I have to run off.

Because I wasn't able to finish my sentence, they don't know where I'm going. I burst outside and run to the nearest bush, where I kneel down and wait to see if I'll be sick. I don't throw up, but my stomach continues to churn.

After a minute or so, I stagger out of the bush and stand up straight. I take deep breaths in and out, close my eyes, and feel the breeze on my face. All of these things help to calm me down.

"Quinn?"

I'm so caught up in my calming that I failed to notice my parents coming up behind me. They hurry towards me and hug me tightly. Probably for my ordeal last night.

"What are you doing here?" Priya asks.

"I'm here with Knox," I reply. "He wanted me to let you know that I'm okay."

"Grief doesn't go away overnight," Perry says doubtfully, looking me in the eye. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I realise suddenly I desperately want to tell my parents the thing that I wouldn't even tell Knox. "No," I sob suddenly. "I'm not okay. I keep reliving the horror every time I close my eyes for more than a second. I keep seeing the stone falling on top of me, I keep seeing Alex dying in front of me. I wish it would stop!" I end up sobbing.

Priya takes me into another hug. "It's okay, sweetie. Your father and I have both been there. It hurts a lot, and that's okay. It isn't going to go away for a while so all you have to do is bear it, and it will get easier."

"I want it to go away," I sniffle.

"I know you do," Perry says, rubbing my back gently. "But sometimes things have to get worse before they get better."

…

 **Aww Quinn's relationship with her parents is slowly getting better :)**


	6. The Second Training Session

**Perry's POV**

I know that Quinn is in a rather delicate condition right now, but now that I've actually got her at OWCA HQ, I venture a question: "Do you want to sit in on a Basic Training session?"

Priya shoots me a glare but Quinn nods, to my surprise. "Okay."

I frown at her. "Okay?" I repeat.

Quinn shrugs. "Sure. I'm here so I may as well. Maybe it'll take my mind off yesterday."

So Priya and I take our daughter to Jayne Walker in the Basic Training gym, who has just set the BTs off on a sparring exercise. I spot my grandchildren, Paige and Lokie, fighting each other. On the other side of the gym, I see the younger class, consisting of Athena and Cody, doing the same thing.

I look across at Quinn to see her reaction. She is now sitting down and, at the moment, she seems to be watching Paige and Lokie fighting. I wonder what she's thinking.

 **Quinn's POV**

I wish Knox was with me. I could use some comfort. I've always just rejected my parents' offer to join OWCA without even thinking about what it could entail, but now that I'm here, I'm sure I can't join OWCA. Watching all the complex moves and techniques makes me truly believe that I can't do what they're doing. I can't, not now. If I had this motivation to join OWCA when I was four, I would have. But now…I can't learn everything like that in time to be a halfway decent agent. I can't make enemies. I can't go on missions. I can't be an OWCA agent!

I get up and run out of the gym. I don't know if anybody notices. I keep running until I end up in an unfamiliar part of OWCA HQ. I wander around with my thoughts until I spot the medical bay, a place I recognise. I head in and find the doctor, Apollo Hastings, working on some medicines. I walk slowly over to him and place my head hard on the table in frustration. I expect him to immediately tell me off but all he says is, "That kind of day, huh?"

"Bleh," I say as an answer.

 **Apollo's POV**

I give a small smile as I look down at Perry's youngest daughter. "What's troubling you?"

"I thought your sister's the counsellor," grumbles Quinn, making me chuckle.

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine," I say. "I'll just guess. You're upset because you know you kind of want to join OWCA now but you know you won't be able to learn everything as quickly as the BTs, considering you're at the age where they finish their Basic Training."

Quinn lifts her head off the table and stares at me in surprise. "How?" she asks simply.

"Artemis isn't the only one trained in psychology," I reply. "She's just better at it than me."

Quinn chuckles and gazes out the window. "Do you ever go out in the field?"

I'm slightly surprised by this random change of subject but I say, "Occasionally. If there's a high likelihood of injury, I sometimes go along with a big team so that there are plenty of people to protect me, since I have almost zero fighting experience."

"When was the last time you went out into the field?"

I think. "I guess that was sixteen years ago when your mother was kidnapped by LOVEMUFFIN."

"She was kidnapped by LOVEMUFFIN?" Quinn repeats in astonishment.

"She never told you that story?" I ask in surprise.

Quinn shakes her head.

"Well, I was captured by LOVEMUFFIN too just a few days before. Then your mother, who was pregnant with Teddy, was put in the same room as me, which is where your brother was born. I can't tell you what happened to her after that because I was part of a prisoner exchange but…" I hesitate, trying to block the memory of being shot in my own lab and having my wound left untreated for two whole days.

Quinn senses my fear. "Did something happen to you?"

I shake my head to clear it. "It's okay. It doesn't matter now. If you want the full story, you can ask Priya. She can tell it better than I can."

"Okay," Quinn says, looking back out the window.

 **Quinn's POV**

My head is reeling with the revelation that my brother was born in LOVEMUFFIN. He never mentioned it before. I don't know if he even knows.

"So your job here is to treat agents' injuries?" I ask Apollo.

"That's right," Apollo replies, beginning to mix medicines again.

I study the concoctions Apollo is making. It actually looks quite interesting.

At that moment, the very person I want to talk to comes through the door. "Oh, Quinn! Are you okay? Why did you run off?"

I walk over to her. "Mom, I need to ask you something."

…

 **Dun DUN DUUUN! Btw things are about to get worse :/**


	7. A Problem

**Priya's POV**

I immediately know that something's wrong. Quinn hasn't called me "Mom" since she was three.

"I know it might seem really random, but…" Quinn hesitates. "Before any of us were born, were you kidnapped by LOVEMUFFIN?"

My eyes widen and I glance over my daughter's shoulder at Apollo, who looks away and turns back to his medicine.

"Yes," I reply quietly.

"You didn't tell me," Quinn accuses.

"Sweetie, I haven't even told Teddy."

Quinn's expression changes to shock and she steps back. "You haven't even told Teddy that he was born in LOVEMUFFIN captivity?"

I stare at my daughter. "Just how much did Apollo tell you?"

"Not enough," Quinn says, folding her arms. "Lots of things have happened to this family, huh? Teddy and Hermes were born in captivity, Hazel was forced to survive through a gunfight when she was ten years old, and I am being pressured by my parents to join OWCA when I don't want to and I've told them that a million times but they still won't get the message and they continue to make me feel like a horrible person and make me hate myself!"

That stung, I won't lie. I watch as Quinn dissolves into tears and begins hyperventilating. I quickly place my paw on my daughter's back and help her calm down. "I'm so sorry," I say softly. "I didn't know we were making you feel like that."

"Well you were!" Quinn shouts. "Did you ever consider that "I don't want to join OWCA" means "I don't want to join OWCA"? Why does every single one of your children have to be like you? Why did you make me hate myself for turning you down over and over again? I wish you would just realise that I don't want to be an agent like you!"

Tears are coming into my own eyes. "I'm so sorry, honey. I-I never knew it affected you so much."

I reach to give her a hug. She physically pushes me away.

 **Quinn's POV**

She stares at me in shock but I ignore it. "If I'm going to forgive you, I need there to be no more secrets. I need to know what happened when you were kidnapped by LOVEMUFFIN before Teddy was born."

Priya nods. "I will. In fact, I'll go and get your siblings. It's high-time I told them too, especially Teddy."

…

 **Short chapter, but next chapter, we finally get to see Teddy's reaction to learning the circumstances of his birth!**


	8. The Sixteen-Year Secret

**TEDDY'S GON FIND OUT THE TRUTH!**

…

 **Hazel's POV**

Mom finds me in my office and asks me to come home, so I do. I'm more than a little worried, since she's never done this before, but I do as she says. When I get home, I find Quinn already there. This is the first time I've seen her since the incident at Casa Blanca, so I give her a hug and sit down next to her.

After a few minutes, Teddy and Hermes come in, shepherded by Mom and Dad. They sit down next to us on the couch. I note with interest that we automatically sat down in age order: Teddy, me, Quinn, Hermes.

Mom and Dad sit down on the sofa opposite us. "There's something we've been keeping from you," Mom begins hesitantly. "It's a secret we've been keeping ever since it happened, sixteen years ago."

Hey, that's how old Teddy is. I wonder if it has anything to do with him. My suspicion is confirmed when I spot Mom and Dad sneaking glances at Teddy. What could this secret be and how does it tie in with my older brother?

"Before any of you were born, Apollo was shot in and kidnapped from the medical bay in OWCA HQ."

All four of us gasp at the same time.

"The same day, I was captured by LOVEMUFFIN," Mom explains. "I was kept in a cage in the same room as Apollo. He helped me get through that time a lot. I wouldn't have survived without him."

I get the sneaking feeling that there's something we're still not being told about this whole thing.

"But that's not the point of the story," Mom says. "The thing is…I was pregnant when they captured me."

My eyes widen. I think I know where this might be going, and I hope I'm wrong.

"And my baby was both born and hatched in LOVEMUFFIN's cell," Mom continues. Her eyes flicker to the child in question. "You, Teddy."

 **Teddy's POV**

I feel like I've been smacked in the head. I feel dizzy and like I might faint at any minute. I stand up sharply and immediately I have to clutch the arm of the sofa for support.

"You were almost discovered several times," Mom says. "If they had found you, they would have taken you away. That was my worst fear, and it's haunted my nightmares ever since."

"So what happened to me could have happened to Teddy?" Hermes says.

"But worse!" I say suddenly. "It could have been much worse! I could have been trained to hate you! To fight against you! I could have ended up like Mich-!"

I quickly stop myself but both my parents plus Hazel know who I'm talking about. I see Quinn and Hermes exchange a confused look.

"Teddy, it wasn't your mother's fault," Dad tells me.

"I know," I say. "And I'm not mad at you for that. I'm mad because you didn't tell me sooner!"

Mom bends her head like she expected that. Dad puts his arm around her.

"Sixteen years!" I shout frustratedly. "Come on! Sixteen years! You had sixteen years to tell me, why now?"

"I'd just like to point out that Mom only decided to tell you because I found out from Apollo about an hour ago and made her tell us everything," Quinn says.

I glare at my parents.

"I'm sorry," Mom says quietly. "I know I should have told you earlier."

"If Quinn hadn't made you, would you have even told me at all?" I ask, a bit more aggressively than I had intended.

"Yes!" Dad says defensively. "We definitely would have."

"When?" I demand.

I know that they can't say "when you were ready" because frankly I could have dealt with this when I was eight. Now I'm sixteen, double that. And they only decided to tell me because Quinn made them.

"I don't know, okay?" Mom suddenly snaps, standing up. "I know you have every right to be angry with us because we didn't tell you but I was scared! Like you said, you could have ended up like…another platypus we know. It haunted my nightmares even after _Quinn_ was born! I didn't tell you, or anyone else at OWCA, because I didn't want you to grow up needing to prove yourself twice as much because you were born in the headquarters of our greatest enemies."

My anger is subsiding because I know she's right. Besides, I know what it's like to have nightmares about an event you couldn't have controlled. I walk forwards and give my parents a hug. "It's okay," I say quietly, not quite whispering. "I do understand. I just wish you'd told me sooner."

"Believe me, I do too," Mom says.

 **Hazel's POV**

I didn't know that before…my brother was born in LOVEMUFFIN! Whereas I was born at home. Mom and Dad have told me the story of when I was born, so I know I was born at home. Come to think of it, I've never heard any stories about when Teddy was born. That's probably why, then.

 **Hermes's POV**

I can't believe it. Teddy almost ended up like me…only worse, like he said. I wasn't trained to fight my parents, even if I was given supernatural powers. We were both born in captivity. That's one more thing we have in common. Except Teddy was never taken away from his mother like I was. But I agree with Mom; I wouldn't have wanted my child to grow up trying to prove themselves just because of where they were born.

 **Quinn's POV**

Now I know the truth. Now I know what dangers being part of OWCA can bring. Now I know that I could be subjected to the exact same thing. And now I know what I can't do.

I can't join OWCA.

…

 **So there we go. Teddy knows now. Now let's get the story back to Quinn, shall we? XD**


	9. True Love

**This is going to be a shorter chapter and it may just seem like filler but trust me there's a certain part in here that's the lead-up to a major event in Quinn's life I:}**

…

 **Quinn's POV**

I leave the house without a word, leaving my family behind. I stride out into the rain that has just started, wishing that I had somewhere else to go. Then I realise I do. My apartment. But I left my keys back at home and I don't want to go back in there while everyone is fawning over Teddy.

Knox!

I quickly run through the rain towards my apartment block. I run up the stairs, all the way to Knox's apartment and knock on the door. I stand there, shivering and wet, hoping he's home.

He opens the door and spots me. "Quinn! I thought you'd gone home but you weren't in your apartment. Are you okay?"

"Sorry I just left," I say sheepishly. "I didn't even tell you. But I went from the normal gym to outside to the BT gym to the medical bay to my parents' house. That's where I learned that my brother Teddy was born in LOVEMUFFIN's captivity."

To my puzzlement, Knox doesn't look surprised. He just nods. "I knew about that. I thought you knew, so I didn't tell you."

"How did you know?"

"My mom told me."

Cassie. Typical.

"Do you want to come in?" Knox asks before I can ask.

I nod pathetically and he draws me inside. He lets me use his shower and he gives me a fluffy dressing gown to use.

"Thanks for doing this for me," I say, smiling. "I mean, everything's been thrown at me at once. Alex, being taken to OWCA, my outburst at my mom, learning about Teddy. It's all been so much."

"I understand." Knox nods. "I really do. Do you want to sleep here tonight?"

I nod again. "Yes please. What time is it?"

"About seven pm," he replies.

I yawn widely. "I'm so tired. It's been a long day."

"Then maybe we should go to bed now," Knox suggests. "Look, how about tomorrow I'll organise a whole day of fun? We can have a picnic, fly a kite if it's good weather, go to the cinema. You deserve it."

"Thank you." I hug my boyfriend and give him a kiss. "I know I've said this a lot but you really are the best boyfriend ever. But…could we have something to eat before we go to bed? I didn't have lunch."

"Oh, no problem. I had some leftovers that I was going to have but I can order pizza, if you like."

"Oh, I don't want to put you to any trouble."

Knox picks up the phone. "It's no problem. I'd rather have pizza than some leftover green stuff." At my questioning look, he explains, "Salad."

I laugh.

When the cheese pizza gets here, we decide to watch a movie. We snuggle up together on the sofa and watch Dad's favourite movie: _Temple of Juatchadoon._ I love the music in it, as I know Dad does too. It kind of makes me sad but I brush off the feeling and just get lost in the movie magic.

When it and the pizza are over, we both get into bed and switch out the light. In the darkness, I find Knox and cuddle up to him for comfort. He cuddles me back. And in that moment, I realise that I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I really do. He's amazing and loyal and he really cares about me.

"I love you," I whisper.

"Love you too," comes his disembodied voice back.

I love Knox.

…

 **AWWW! I love QuinnXKnox**


	10. Life Changing

**This is going to be a busy chapter, warning you now XD**

…

 **Knox's POV**

The next day, I am true to my word.

First, we go for a walk and sit on OWCA HQ's roof to watch the beautiful sunrise.

Then we go to the museum in Danville and see the fossil exhibit.

Next we have a picnic on the grass in the park. I pack Quinn's favourite food: fruit. There's apples, pineapples, pears, mangoes, strawberries, raspberries, and bananas. Her favourite is pear though, so I make sure there's lots of that for her.

Then we see a movie called _Clash At Sunset_ which is a sci-fi thriller that I really enjoy. I'm not sure Quinn understood everything but she tells me afterwards that she loved the characters.

Next we go to the park and fly a kite until dinnertime, where I take her out to a restaurant far away from Casa Blanca, which has still not reopened yet. We have lovely burgers there.

Finally, we go back to my apartment and play Kleptocracy, twice. Quinn wins both times, to my amusement. Then we play a few rounds of Skiddley Whiffers. Again, Quinn wins every time except for once, where I win.

All in all, it's a very fun day. As we get into bed again, Quinn looks much happier. "Thank you for today," she says, smiling. "I really needed this."

"It's no problem," I reply, also smiling. "I really love you and I hate seeing you upset. If I could have done anything else to brighten your day, I would have."

"You've done more than enough," Quinn blushes. "Really. And I really love you too. If you ever need me to brighten your day, I will."

We settle into bed and fall asleep almost immediately, tired out from our fun day.

…

 **Quinn's POV**

The next day, I wake early with stomach cramps. I _knew_ that burger was going to do this to me. I could tell. I have a slight allergy to onions and my burger had had onions on it. They can cause my stomach to churn like this. To be on the safe side, I decide to go and see Apollo. Not only do I want his affirmation that it's only an allergic reaction, I also want to ask him something.

So I sneak out without waking Knox and walk to OWCA HQ. On the way, my stomach is churning even more, but I manage to make it to the hospital bay. Apollo spots me as I come in. "Are you okay? You look pale."

I try and talk but I suddenly feel the strong need to throw up. I breathe in deeply to try and quell it. "I'm not feeling very well," I say once I'm able to speak. "I think it's my onion allergy."

"Okay, I'll take a look over you."

Apollo helps me onto an examining table and I wait while he examines me. Then he takes an x-ray. While he goes to get the printout, I slide off the table. "So what's wrong with me?" I ask when he comes back.

Apollo's giving me a weird look. "Well, it's not an onion allergy."

"Oh. Sh-should I be more relieved or worried about that?"

"You tell me." Apollo raises an eyebrow. "You're pregnant."

My world starts spinning. I have to grab hold of the edge of the bed for support. "Wh-what?"

"I've done a quick examination and the x-ray shows the beginnings of an egg growing inside you."

He shows me the picture but I can't focus properly. "I-I need to go. Thank you."

I run out of the door and head straight back towards my apartment block. I have to tell Knox but I'm terrified to. There's no doubt that he's the father but his parents brought him up to believe that two animals should be mates before they have kids, and I'm absolutely terrified that he's going to reject me and I'll have to raise a child on my own. How am I going to tell him?

I burst into Knox's apartment without knocking, completely out of breath. I see Knox standing in the kitchen. He turns as I come in. "Where did you go, Quinn? Are you okay?"

"I felt sick," I babble. "So I went to Apollo's because I thought it was just an onion allergy but he told me it wasn't, he told me-." A lump rises in my throat and I can't finish.

Knox comes over to me and puts his hands on my shoulders. "What did Apollo tell you?"

"He told me I'm pregnant," I burst out. I quickly continue babbling as Knox shows signs of reaction. "But I was so terrified because you're the father and I've always wanted children but we're not mates, we're only girlfriend and boyfriend, and you were raised to believe that two animals should be mates before they have kids and I didn't want you to reject me because I love you so much and I want nothing more than to start a family with you!"

I reach the end of my babbling and stop for breath, gazing anxiously into my boyfriend's face. He looks shocked and stunned. He's probably trying to process all this information at once. But when two minutes go by and he doesn't say anything, I whisper, "Please say something…!"

Knox looks into my eyes and sees the tears running down my face. "You're right, I do believe that two animals should be mates before they have kids."

I almost start crying properly then but it's clear to me that Knox hasn't finished yet so I stay quiet.

"So I'm going to do something now that I was planning to do today anyway." Knox goes over to the sideboard and picks up a small box, which he carries back to me. My breath catches in my throat as he gets down on one knee and opens the box, revealing a beautiful yet simple golden ring. "I know we don't have to use rings like humans do but I love you so much that I thought you deserved one. So…Quinn the Platypus, will you be my mate for life?"

That's when I begin sobbing blindly. There's relief that Knox didn't reject me; there's shock that Knox is proposing to me; and there's utter joy at the fact that he chose a ring for me. "Yes!" I sob blindly. "Yes I will!"

After he slides the ring onto my finger, I pull him up and we kiss. My heart is pounding with sheer joy.

I have never been this happy in my life.

 **Knox's POV**

I have never been this happy in my life.

…

 ***squeals for all eternity* I put all the shocks in one chapter XD**


	11. Party Time

**Some of this may seem like filler, but props to you if you catch the foreshadow in this chapter I:}**

…

 **Quinn's POV**

I literally tell everyone I can. Perry and Priya are incredibly happy for me and my siblings completely freak out. Hazel promises to throw us a party, which is nice. Teddy and Hermes have to keep telling each other that I'm going to have a baby.

Once the excitement has died down, I remember that I was going to ask Apollo a question. Leaving Knox with his twin brother, Ford, I head from Perry's office to the medical bay. I find him standing by a bed that contains Eden the Black Panther. "Oh, Quinn!" Apollo calls. "You're just in time. I need your help."

Feeling a thrill in my chest, I hurry over, trying to ignore the grim sight of her dislocated knee. "What do you need me to do?"

I glance at Eden, who seems to be asleep.

"I gave her anaesthetic," explains Apollo, seeing me look. "Okay, I need to pop her dislocated knee back into place but the pain is going to wake her up so I need you to stand by Eden's head and hold her shoulders down and calm her down when she wakes up, okay?"

"I'll try," I say nervously, placing my hands on Eden's shoulders.

"Thank you. I wouldn't normally ask you but my nurses are all out and if I leave it much longer, it'll be even more painful. Okay, I'm going to do it on three. One. Two. Three."

He wrenches Eden's knee back into place with a haunting cracking sound that makes me flinch. Immediately, the black panther wakes up with a yell of pain. She's strong but I firmly hold her down and talk soothingly to her until she settles, gasping in pain.

"There we go," I say. "It's all over now, okay?"

She nods, eyes closed. "Thanks. That was the most painful experience I have ever had."

"You're welcome."

Apollo sets her knee in a cast and then he goes to wash his hands. I join him, washing my own paws.

"Thanks for helping out," Apollo says. "Sorry, was there something you wanted to ask or tell me?"

"Actually, yes," I reply.

I ask him my question. His face splits into a smile. "Absolutely," he says.

…

I stay in the medical bay for the rest of the day, and almost all of the next day too. At about six in the evening, Knox comes and gets me. He takes me to my parents' house in Bodicote. As soon as I walk in the door, I see party decorations everywhere. I laugh as Hazel comes running out of nowhere and tackles me in a hug with such force that I actually fall over. "Watch out!" I gasp.

"Oh my gosh!" Hazel leaps off me. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, you didn't hit my stomach," I say, gingerly feeling my abdomen. I've only been pregnant for a few days so my belly hasn't grown yet. "What is all this?"

"It's kind of like a baby shower mixed with a celebration for you becoming mates," Hazel replies excitedly. "You know, it's lucky you stayed away so long. If you'd come here, you'd have seen all the preparations and then the surprise would have been ruined."

I grin at my older sister as she babbles about the preparations she made. Hazel used to be this enthusiastic all the time when I was a baby but she mellowed when she became a mother. Yet her old self would often come out when planning parties or doing something she loves. When she's passionate about something, she suddenly reverts back into her nine-year-old self who is excitable and energetic. It's nice seeing her like this for a change.

"So who's coming to the party?" I ask, interrupted Hazel mid-flow.

"Oh, it's just Mom, Dad, Teddy, me, you, and Pearl. Mom and Dad wanted it to be intimate. Oh, and Knox's parents and his twin brother."

I inwardly grimace. Dad and Cassie kind of dislike each other so this might be a bit awkward. But Ford is nice and Ravi is sensible so maybe they can keep her in check. Dad only retaliates if Cassie does something first.

…

 **Cassie's POV**

Honestly, I'm not sure how I feel about my son being mates with Perry's daughter. A decade ago, I would have thought that there was a chance that Perry's daughter would be my daughter too but I knew there was no chance of that once he took Priya as a mate.

When Ravi, Ford, and I arrive at Perry's house, we find the party already in full-swing. Hazel is dancing with Teddy to some random PFT song that I don't recognise. Perry's youngest, Hermes, is sitting on the sofa looking rather out of place. I make sure to steer clear of Hermes. I don't entirely trust his powers.

 **Ford's POV**

I'm a little jealous of my brother, for two reasons. One, he and I are the same age and he's found true love already. Two, I used to have a crush on Quinn myself. Even though that's behind me now, I do feel a bit envious of Quinn's love for my brother. Two years ago, I would have given anything for that love to be directed at me.

 **Quinn's POV**

The party is amazing. Everyone is civil and has a great time. Knox and I slow dance to There's No-One I'd Rather Go Nowhere With, which is a moment I'm sure I'll remember for the rest of my life. Even Cassie gives dancing a go, to her family's delight and slight amusement.

We have finger food at about eight and cake at about nine. It's my favourite cake: Victoria Sponge with chocolate icing and multi-coloured sprinkles. Knox and I cut the cake together as if we're at a wedding. It all seems like a dream, a wonderful dream. Even the threat of having to ultimately decide if I'm going to join OWCA or not goes away for one night.

When the party is over, Perry and Priya set up the sleeper sofa for Knox and me to share. "Thank you, Mom and Dad," I say to my parents.

 **Perry's POV**

That's the first time she's called me Dad since she was three. It makes me feel happy inside.

 **Knox's POV**

I feel a whole lot better about sleeping in the same bed as Quinn now that we're mates. I cuddle up to her and she cuddles up to me, though I'm careful of her stomach. I've already begun thinking of names for our child. If it's a girl, I'd like her to be called Kelsey. If it's a boy, I'd like him to be called Chase. I don't know which gender I'd prefer; it seems like both have their pros and cons, but both genders have more pros than cons.

 **Quinn's POV**

Even as I snuggle up to my mate, my worry comes flooding back to me.

What am I going to choose? OWCA life or peaceful life?

…

 **This is going to be the penultimate chapter. There'll be one more chapter after this, then an epilogue. So I guess it's not really the penultimate chapter after all XD**


	12. Quinn's Decision

**THIS IS IT!**

…

 **Quinn's POV**

The next morning, Knox and I both go to OWCA HQ with Mom and Dad. As we're walking there, I turn to my mate and ask, "are you considering joining OWCA?"

"Never in a million years," replies Knox automatically. "Why, are you?"

"Considering," I admit. "But it's a hard choice. I mean, I still do love my peaceful life with you and especially with this little one on the way-." I pat my stomach. "But I can't risk another attack."

"Quinn, that was a one-off."

"Was it, though?" I stop walking, forcing Knox to stop too. I look deep into my mate's eyes. "Knox, living in Bodicote means that I'll be living amongst the OWCA agents. I can't leave Bodicote. Therefore if OWCA's enemies attack the agents, I or you or our child or someone else I care about could be caught in the crossfire. If I joined OWCA, I might be able to stop something like that from happening again."

"If," reminds Knox. "Realistically, how does joining OWCA reduce the chance of that happening again?"

"It doesn't," I admit. "But at least I can help if it ever does."

"Sounds like you've made up your mind," Knox says amusedly. "And there's no going back once Quinn the Platypus has made up her mind."

"Well, I don't know if it's definite yet," I say. "I still need to ask Commander Carl."

"He'll totally say yes," Knox says dismissively. "You know he will. He loves your family."

I chuckle. "I guess he does."

This is it. It's decision time. And I already know what my decision is going to be.

An hour later, Commander Carl has been informed of my decision and he has wished me well.

…

 **Perry's POV**

Quinn has gathered her siblings, their partners, me, Knox, and Priya in the otherwise empty gym. I think she's finally made her decision. She's standing on the lowest gym table so that she can be seen and heard.

"As you all know," begins Quinn, looking rather nervous. "A few days ago, my mentor Alex was killed in an incident at Casa Blanca. On that day, I was given a choice to make: I could join OWCA like I always promised I wouldn't, or I could stick with my peaceful life and risk further attack. I'm here today to tell you that I have made up my mind."

 **Priya's POV**

I'm not entirely sure what I'm hoping for. I just want Quinn to be happy. I know now that Quinn was really affected by Perry and I continually pressuring her to join OWCA so now I believe that Quinn will choose whichever will make her happy.

"So I have decided to join OWCA."

I definitely was not expecting that. Apparently nobody was, judging by the stunned silence and the looks on everybody's faces.

 **Quinn's POV**

They're all staring at me now.

"But not as a field agent," I continue. "Too many agents die or receive life-changing injuries out in the field simply because any medical help they receive is too late. Therefore, I have decided to train as a field medic, whose task is to go out on higher risk missions with larger groups and treat anybody who needs it. Apollo and Commander Carl have both agreed to this. That way, I will still be able to help people but without directly having to fight."

As I step down from the gym table, Knox hugs me tightly. "I think you made the right decision."

"You'll be able to look after our child, right? When I go out on missions?"

"Of course. I'm 100% not joining OWCA."

"And I'll be able to financially support the family," I continue, determined to find every little detail of this arrangement. "And it won't be 24/7 hours."

"Quinn, I'm perfectly happy with this arrangement," Knox says, putting his hands on my shoulders. "I love that you're going to be getting more out of your life and I love that I and our child will be in it too. That's all I ever wanted."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

…

 **Penultimate chapter over! It may have been short but it was pivotal. Now you know what Quinn's eponymous decision is :)**


	13. Two Weeks Later

**Last chapter! *cries* I know it was a shorter story but there was nothing else more to happen :/**

…

 **Two Weeks Later**

 **Quinn's POV**

I hurry out of Mission Prep with the groaning dog agent slung over my back. Two guard agents come and take the dog agent off me. "Careful of the bandage," I warn as they begin to take him to the medical bay. "It's a bit loose."

My older brother comes out of Mission Prep behind me. "Good job," he says approvingly. "Dan's injuries would have been a lot worse if you hadn't been there."

"That's why I decided to train as a field medic," I say.

"Well, it's hard to believe that you've only been in training for two weeks." Teddy ruffles my hair. "You're brilliant, Quinn."

"To be honest, this is definitely better than my old life," I confess. "I get the awesome feeling that I'm helping people without putting myself in unnecessary danger. It's definitely not as peaceful but it has its moments."

As we begin walking back towards his office, I ask a hesitant question. "Ted, do you think Hazel could have a baby hyena instead of a platypus if she were to have another child?"

"She could do," Teddy replies, frowning. "I mean, Scotty and Kiki are both platypuses, obviously, and so is Cody, but Parker's genes could be the ones that shine through if they have another child. Why?"

I don't reply but Teddy guesses my thoughts anyway. "You think your baby could be a cat?"

"I would love my baby whether he or she is a platypus or cat," I say immediately. "I just don't want any cat baby I have to grow up in a family of platypuses."

"Well, there's always Adrian, who's a panda."

"With the power to heal any injury."

"True," admits Teddy. "But he'll have Parker and Knox, neither of whom are platypuses."

"I know, but…I don't know, I just don't know if the family will accept a cat baby."

"Have you _met_ our family?" asks Teddy in amusement.

I chuckle. "I guess you're right. I shouldn't be worried. Anyway, I'd better get home. I want to look after the egg."

"Knox is there."

I raise my eyebrows. "And so shall I be in a minute. Objection?"

He grins. "Not at all."

…

Knox and I have moved into Mom and Dad's house, which has actually had a new floor added onto it, making the grand total five storeys. Everyone in our family lives here, all our families.

Knox and I share a room on the very top floor. It's this room where I find Knox, staring at the incubator housing the egg. As I come in, I start to speak and he goes, "Shush."

"Did you just shush me?" I put my hands on my hips.

"I think it's hatching."

 _"_ _What?"_ I scramble forwards. "And why is that something you shouldn't be telling me?"

I stare into the incubator. It's true. The egg is shaking and cracking.

Oh my gosh. This is it.

I take a deep breath. Boy or girl, platypus or cat, I will love this baby and give it all the love it deserves.

I take out the egg from the incubator and hold it gently as it shakes and more cracks form along the shell. Knox puts his arm around me and clutches my shoulders in anticipation as we wait for what seems like hours.

When the egg breaks, I gently take out the baby and hold it in my arms.

"I-it's a c-cat!" stammers Knox, tears of joy glistening in his eyes.

"Its fur is blue, like a platypus's. It's a boy."

"He's so beautiful," Knox whispers in awe.

My son is very beautiful. His fur is light blue and he looks just like a mini version of Knox. He opens his eyes and looks right at me. "Aren't you a handsome little boy?" I whisper in utter joy. "What shall we call you?"

"Can we call him Chase?" Knox bursts out. When I look at him, he adds, "I like the name."

"I like it too," I agree. "Chase the Cat."

I hold Chase under his arms and hold him up to my face. He sticks out his cute little tongue and licks my beak, which makes Knox and me giggle. Then his little paws patter my face.

"You're an inquisitive little one, aren't you?" I giggle. "You're so cute."

"Time for him to meet the family?" Knox suggests.

"How about just our parents and our siblings? We don't want to overexcite him. He's only been alive for two minutes."

Knox nods. "I'll go get Ford."

I follow him downstairs. He leaves the house and I go into the living room, where my parents are. They look up as I come in. Mom stands up as she spots the baby in my arms. "The egg hatched!"

"It did," I beam. "I am the proud mother to a son named Chase."

Chase holds up very well as he's introduced to my parents, Knox's parents, and our siblings. He takes a liking to Teddy and Hazel in particular, who both have their own children, which is probably why; they probably know exactly how gentle to be and the best positions to hold the child in. I smile as Ford tickles Chase when it's his turn to hold the baby, causing Chase to giggle madly.

When my newborn son is passed back to me, I feel the pager attached to my belt buzzing. I'm needed on a new mission. I look over at Knox and find him already there to take Chase. I smile as I hand the baby over. "I gotta go."

"I know." We kiss briefly. "Stay safe."

I flash a smile at him as I hurry out of the house. As I run down the path towards OWCA HQ, I feel a smile spreading over my face.

I know I made the right decision.

…

 **IT'S OVER! #sad :( thanks for reading!**


End file.
